promusfandomcom-20200215-history
Indep
Indep is considered to be one of the two superpowers of Promus, the second being Sect. History The origins of Indep begin with the Great Landing itself, as it started as the first successful space shuttle to land on Promus. It is considered the oldest nation, seeing how it was officially created on 19 CP. The first government institutionalized within Indep was a constitutional monarchy. Indep has been subject to many revolts and uprisings throughout its long history, though most of them failures. However, the Indepian Monarchy revolution in 122 CP was not one, and by the end of the war in 126, Indep is reconsidered to be a republic. In 92 CP, Indepian scientists revolutionized warfare by creating the TV-92 Particle Beam Projector, or simply "Tesla Gun", allowing for a devastating weapon system at low cost. At that point, Indep hadn't a power source reliable nor powerful enough to power the weaponry, so it was cast aside and abandoned. In 169, A large group of Indepians cause a massive civil uprising and secede from Indep, creating their own nation which is now known as Sustis, the relationship between the two nations being extremely tense. In 194, after Indepian colonists sailed to a nearby mineral-rich archipelago, they declare to become their own nation. After some debate and argument, Indep agrees, and the nation Hundea is created. Unlike Sustis, Indep and Hundea remain close allies, though not officially. Politics Indep is a right-wing republic based off the United States system, where representatives are elected for five year terms and can be re-elected as much as the people allows. Unlike America, voters are limited to scientists or those enlisted in the military, be it engineer or soldier. Economy Indep is a largely rural nation, with a heavy emphasis on self-sufficiency, wishing to be independent from all other nations, as their name indicates. However, they are willing to trade their basic goods and crops for the luxuries of other countries. Their power system is largely based around the wireless transfer of energy via Tesla technology from firmitite plants to where it's needed. Military The Indep military is very well-trained and versatile, utilizing their well developed Tesla technology for lethal effect. This is backed-up by a rather rigid expectation that every civilian male is to serve in the military at age 21 in peace time (although this is not legally required), The system is less harsh than it sounds, as upon enlisting, most soldiers are put in reserve and are allowed to learn a trade independently In war, Indep will utilize up to 90% of its males for the military. They also have sort of an unofficial agreement with Hundea that they will receive military support in exchange for firmitite. Hundea has no military, so realistically Indep's army and navy is also Hundea's. For more on Indep's military, see: Indepian Military System Foreign Relations Although not officially allies, Hundea and Indep are close enough culturally and diplomatically to functionally be. Relations with the Sect are neutral. Indep is in a state of war with Anachtur and is just waiting for Sustis to provoke them enough to give them an excuse to go to war with them. Specifics INDEP's technology is a mix between modern and 1920's. Some live in small towns and cottages, but there are very modern looking towns with a gothic yet rustic feel. Melee- 1' Sawback bayonet for Tesla gun Elite Melee- Tesla Cutlass Standard Longarm- Tesla gun w/ 3 coils Elite Longarm- Tesla gun, 6 coils (double the power) Elite Sidearm- Tesla pistol with 4 small coils HE- Thermite grenades w/ magnesium ribbon synthetic fuse Unique- Tesla coil turrets that can be planted on the ground and shoot at any moving object within its 50-foot radius. Civil Equipment- Billy clubs, gas mask, bucklers Standard Equipment- Leather boots, flak jacket, gas mask, helmet, melee, standard longarm, 1 HE Officer Equipment- Elite Sidearm, Elite Melee, Leather Facemask, Officer Cap, Kevlar Jacket Colonel Equipment- Chainmail armor with kevlar suit padding, full helm, elite longarm, elite melee, Crusader-esque clothing, 3 HE, 1 unique per 20 elites.